


【浩汉宇宙】沒有題目的doi

by question2357



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/question2357/pseuds/question2357
Relationships: Kim yohan/Kim wooseok





	【浩汉宇宙】沒有題目的doi

當最終排名直播結束回到宿舍後，金曜漢拉著金宇碩的手直衝兩人的房間，上鎖。

“你幹嘛…”金宇碩話還沒說完就被金曜漢壓在房門上吻住，對方的手迫不及待的伸入自己的T恤下襬順著腰線往上撫摸。

“哥不知道我忍多久了。”金曜漢像是連一秒都無法忍受分離的唇貼著唇說著，說完咬了下金宇碩的下唇再伸出舌沿著對方的唇形描繪著，接著往下親吻著對方精緻的鎖骨。

“說得好像只有你在忍耐。”金宇碩看著埋在自己頸窩處舔咬著的金曜漢，輕笑著抬起手拉開金曜漢襯衫的下襬、幫對方解開一顆又一顆的扣子。

金曜漢看著平常那麼被動的人，連接吻都是自己黏膩膩的靠近，而且還要自己邊撒嬌邊哄騙才能半推半就的有下一步動作。這樣像是性冷淡的金宇碩突然主動了起來，金曜漢感覺腦袋一片空白，卻有一股衝動沖向了下半身。

金曜漢猛的將人抱起，金宇碩也順勢將兩條細腿纏上對方的腰。

“去床上。”

看著躺在床上乖巧看著自己的哥哥，像是一朵嬌豔又高傲的玫瑰花，明明是帶著刺的，卻願意將最柔軟的花蕾盛開，只為自己綻放。

金曜漢將潤滑劑擠在自己的手上為哥哥做擴張。因為這陣子都沒做的關係，金宇碩的後穴又緊又熱的吸著自己的手指。

“啊、那裡…”金宇碩突然扭過頭皺著眉頭用力的喘氣。

“這裡嗎？哥？”金曜漢回想剛剛觸碰過的地方，手指勾起觸摸著內壁。

“對，再、再多…”金宇碩一隻手抓著金曜漢撐在自己身旁的手臂，一手套弄著自己的性器“再用力點…”

金曜漢聽著哥哥的呻吟，手指不停抽插著，伏下身輕舔咬著金宇碩特別可愛的、粉紅色的紅果。

“啊、不行，我要去了。”金宇碩顫抖著拉高了聲調，像是花火在腦中綻放般，射在了自己的腹部。

“哥。”看著金宇碩高潮完的泛紅的臉蛋愛憐的親親哥哥的因高潮而放空的漂亮眼睛，“那現在換我了。”

金宇碩眨眨眼，看著自己身上的金曜漢因情慾而變得深邃的眼神，“哥給你個獎勵？嗯？”

金宇碩推著金曜漢的肩與自己調換了位置，坐在對方的結實大腿上。由上往下的看著金曜漢因忍耐而汗濕的瀏海，撥開髮絲低頭親吻對方的額頭上的汗、可愛的下垂眼、高挺的鼻子與因吃驚而微張的唇，伸出舌舔了下對方可愛的兔牙。

“嗯？變得更硬了。”金宇碩笑著摸摸金曜漢興奮的性器，低下頭在金曜漢的鎖骨處輕咬著，留下一個個紅色的印記。伸出舌順著對方的胸肌線條向下舔，帶著挑釁又誘惑的眼眼神抬頭看了眼金曜漢，對方像在忍著難耐的慾望皺著眉頭緊盯著金宇碩，大聲的喘息。於是，金宇碩玩笑般舔了金曜漢的乳頭。

“啊、哥！”金曜漢突然伸手抓住金宇碩的後頸。

“舒服嗎？”金宇碩笑得純真說的話卻淫亂的很，纖細的手指捏著自己的乳頭，“你弄我這裡時我很舒服。”

“啊西！哥真的瘋了嗎。”金曜漢想起身好好的懲罰這個亂誘惑自己的哥哥，卻被金宇碩推著肩膀躺下。

“還沒呢！”金宇碩咬咬下唇，低下頭從乳頭舔向金曜漢形狀鮮明的腹肌，惡作劇般在每一塊腹肌上都留下了一個牙印，然後繼續往下。

在金宇碩再次摸上金曜漢的性器時，金曜漢忍不住的低聲罵了句。金宇碩伸出舌尖舔了金曜漢性器的頂端，就聽見對方的粗喘，笑笑的低下頭將對方的慾望含住，在口腔中用舌面緊貼著對方高漲的性器舔弄。

“哥、不行。”金曜漢抬起上半身坐起，抓著金宇碩的後頸。

“不行？”金宇碩抬起頭看一眼金曜漢，眼神中更多的是要戲弄人的情緒，“真新奇，這平常都是我在說的話呢。”

“這樣我會出來的。”金曜漢抬起對方的臉，用大拇指撫著哥哥紅豔的唇。

“就、先出來一次。”金宇碩對著金曜漢眨眨眼，看著金曜漢咬著自己的下唇，靠近伸出自己的舌與對方的舌互相交纏著，用手繼續套弄著對方的性器。

“可是，我想射在哥裡面。”

“臭小子！那哥只好給你更大的獎勵了。”

金宇碩皺著眉頭扶著金曜漢的性器往下坐時，跪在金曜漢腰間的腿輕輕的顫抖起來，等到感受到對方塞滿了自己時，忍不住靠在金曜漢的肩上輕喘。金曜漢摸摸親愛的哥哥的後腦勺，親吻著哥哥的耳垂。

“哥，好棒。”

“臭小子！”再次把金曜漢推倒在床上，雙手抵著金曜漢的腹肌上下動作起來。

金曜漢扶著金宇碩的腰痴迷的看著在自己身上皺著眉頭又痛苦又舒服的哥哥，忍不住的趁哥哥往下坐時突然用力的向上頂。

“啊！”金宇碩停下動作，抵在金曜漢腹肌上的手顫抖起來，抬起頭看向金曜漢的眼眶裡泛著情慾的淚水，“不行、你別動。”

“可是、哥，我忍不住了。”金曜漢扶著金宇碩的腰用力的胡亂的向上頂撞，金宇碩便像是脫了力的倒在金曜漢的懷裡。

“不行、太、太深了。”金宇碩被金曜漢緊抱在懷裡，下半身被金曜漢亂無章法的用力撞著，能做的只有發出帶著哭腔的呻吟和搖著頭喊著“不要了…。”

但是越聽見金宇碩帶著哭腔的聲音，金曜漢就越興奮，頂得更用力，“哥喜歡這樣嗎？”

“喜、喜歡。”金宇碩抬起頭吻上金曜漢的唇，因快感而落下的淚還掛在臉頰上，“曜漢對我做的，哥都喜歡。”

“啊西，哥真的要逼瘋我了。”金曜漢抱著金宇碩起身轉向讓金宇碩躺在床上，低下頭親吻哥哥，加速的向前挺進。

抓著金曜漢的手的金宇碩像是接受著極大的情慾折磨般的，指甲都要刺入肉般的，緊抓著撐在自己身旁的金曜漢的手臂。

金曜漢空出一隻手滑向金宇碩的性器，幫著套弄著。

“不行、我又要…”金宇碩被激出的淚水又滑落下來，帶著甜膩鼻音的呻吟著。

“沒關係的哥，我們一起。”金曜漢看向金宇碩令人愛憐的表情，溫柔的哄著。

“再、再用力點…”

“好的，哥。”

金曜漢射進金宇碩體內時，金宇碩也叫著射在了金曜漢的手上。壓著哥哥粗喘著，也聽見哥哥在自己耳邊的喘息聲。

金宇碩摸摸金曜漢躺在自己肩上的後腦勺，對方也側過頭輕咬著自己的耳垂。

“明天開始就是我們的第一天。”金曜漢抬起頭看向金宇碩。

“嗯。”金宇碩抬起手摸摸金曜漢的臉。

從明天開始還有五年的時間等著我們好好相愛呢。

“那、我們要慶祝一下嗎？”

“呀！讓我休息吧！”

日子越近心情越不安

在線做法兩個小朋友一起出道吧！

切拜！！！！


End file.
